familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Yewenyi
I would like to add more ordinary people and would like to help start a global tree. But I am not sure where to start and if you see this is what your pages are to become. A page such as my own at: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~yewenyi/556.htm for my own grandfather is an exmample of what I am thinking. Is there a template page to be used to ensure a fairly consistent style? :By all means, yes. Please. The template I have been proposing is what is used, for example at Genghiz Khan or Adam. But your input will be very useful in helping guide how that template should evolve. So welcome, and please add way! Also, you can help build the Given Names and Family Names sections. I am thinking we should set up a separate Namespace for names and have individual names for them.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 19:45, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) Image Take a look at: . It lists all the images we have. It seems like your image didn't upload properly. Please try uploading again.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 09:39, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) Mailing List I have put a note at the Watercooler pointing to the web interface for the list. I will go and sort out my subscription. It's a useful way to stay in touch. Please feel free to leave instructions on how to get on the list, etc., at the watercooler. I will do that if I get a chance first.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 19:22, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Family/Sur-Names Please take a look at Category:Khan Surname for what I had in mind for Name entries. What do you think? Also, should be call them Surnames or Family names? I am torn. Not all Family names are at the end of a name--in the far east, they go first; and titles like "Sayyid" (see Family Names) also do. And isn't there a better way to define names than on pages called something like Adams Surname? I was thinking of maybe finding out how to create a new "namespace" and they would be something like Family:Adams... What do you think?User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 11:27, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) :I guess I need to look at the details of the namespace concept, too.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 14:06, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) Signatures Take a look at: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Talk_page#Standards_and_conventions_of_writing_and_layout Surname Template...and other thoughts You didn't comment on my headings in the Khan Surname entry. What do you think? I feel that form gives more of the kind of information that a common user would want. (Though now that I think of it, I like the idea of Variants, we should change my "Alternative Spellings" heading to include that concept--or have them both.) I wanted to mention thsi to you since any changes to the Surname Template would benefit from a discussion. BTW, should we also move People to People Template or Person Template? I like the work you've done on . I've put a link from the Watercooler and the main Help page to it. I am trying to get on Genealogy-l, but it doesn't seem to be want to mail me a password. I will check with Angela. BTW, on the Watercooler page, I wanted the full URL for the mailing list to be visible. But you were right, I hadn't given the name of the list. I have changed it so both are there. What do you think?User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 15:07, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) Sorry I've been missing I really like the work you've been doing. Thank you does seem like the right thing to say, but I am grateful for someone really taking a project that has been a dream for me and really fleshing it out. So we are not using "Khan Surname" type entries anymore? Single-word entries like Khan are now about the name itself? I like that. That way, when a name is used both as a given and a surname, we can have it in both categories. My middle and last names, Iqbal and Ashraf, fall in that category, for example. Also, I also like what you have done with adding years to people's names, so confusion doesn't arise. We could just the plan Adam Smith be redirected to List of People Named Adam Smith or even a Category of People Named Adam Smith, or even just be the list. It's great what you're doing!User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 01:50, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) WELCOME BACK I hope you can comment on recent trends and suggest improvements. Robin Patterson 22:31, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) GEDCOMs Your fantastic new page LoadingGedcoms looks as if it might be better placed under Loading gedcoms or Loading GEDCOMs. Or is the CamelCase word your trade name for it?? And is there a spelling error near the beginning? Finally, put it in category:help and/or category:software and/or something else appropriate, please. (:-D Robin Patterson 11:55, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) Surname pages and surname categories In trying to keep up with the play, I've got a bit lost. So I went back to the comment above, from just 6 months ago, which I presume was from User:IFaqeer: :So we are not using "Khan Surname" type entries anymore? Single-word entries like Khan are now about the name itself? I like that. That way, when a name is used both as a given and a surname, we can have it in both categories. Did that get agreed? If so, it presumably means we have no more "Khan Surname" articles, but anything of the form "Khan Surname" will be a category (which can have brief notes about name origin but should have a link to a "Khan" article, dealing with all uses of the word, if there's more than a couple of lines of that sort of info). Your hundreds of categories such as Dorman Surname suggest that that's what is the agreed style. It would be good to tell other users more clearly what the current "standard" is, eg on the much-referenced Genealogy:Surname Template, which I was thinking of updating but which seems to be slightly at variance with the standard. Category:Surnames ought to be a near-top-level category, but it has a puzzling mixture of articles and subcategories. It has the main Category:Lists of People by Surname, as it should, but some of the other components look as if they should be attached instead to one or more of the lower-level categories and/or renamed. I'll do a tentative update of Genealogy:Surname Template, and you can see if I got it right and either fix it or discuss if you think I didn't. Robin Patterson 01:28, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Robin, Maybe I am getting the pages mixed up. The pages I am creating are for lists of people by surname, rather than the surname pages themselves. So I have a surname page like Krampf, but list pages like http://genealogy.wikicities.com/wiki/Category:Cramp_Surname. I think I had originally intended that the category pages just have some basic info on the surname, and then link back to the proper surname page. Part of the problem is that there is really no "original" surname in many cases and surnames appear to pop up with different spellings all around the country side when people took on surnames. :On the http://genealogy.wikicities.com/wiki/Genealogy:Surname_Template page, the first template applies to the Surname page, and the second to the List of People by Surname Category. If you agree I can make this clearer and also maybe remove some of the overlap. Genealogy:Page names Brian, please add your opinion to the above page some time. Robin Patterson 20:15, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Downtime for conversion to MediaWiki 1.5 4am Saturday 12 Nov (UTC) - 5pm in New Zealand probably about 2pm in Sydney. See http://wikicities.com/wiki/MediaWiki_1.5 Robin Patterson 23:27, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :(Well, they tried!) Administrator? I've nominated you at http://genealogy.wikicities.com/wiki/Genealogy:Requests_for_adminship - please accept. Robin Patterson 00:33, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hi Angela Beesley Attention Angela Beesley. I wish that this site be discontinued because all the information that Brian Yap has is not direct from the descedants of the families he is researching. He claims to be related to Blanche Adlam Neumann and her husband William Roy Headington Culverwell and his descendants. And he also claims to be related to Sarah Elizabeth (Blackman) who was the second wife of Blanche Adlam (Neumann) Culverwell. This is untrue because I have a disc of the Blackman family and his name does not show on the disc and it contains 180 pages. My husband is the son of Blanche and William Culverwell and I have traced the Culverwells back to the 1600's and Brian Yap name does not appear on the tree. I have been in touch with Brian Yap many times asking him to discontinue many sites where he has mentioned these families and to date he has not done so. I would like to hear your comment on the above information. I remain, Yours faithfully Elizabeth J. Culverwell Please come back Brian, where are you? People are wondering why you stopped contributing. Was it because of some dissatisfaction with the site? Robin Patterson 03:34, 13 September 2006 (UTC) back Again Life has been busy and I have not been doing much genaolgy. I am tryuing to get back into things. I see that much has changed and I have a bit of catching up. Too many "Kate Jones"? I notice that on your web page, you seem to have confused my relative Kathleen Jones (c1890-c1956) with Catherine Ada Jones (1889-1964). I think that the entries for their deaths in the online BDM index show that you have the wrong one. You give an exact birthdate: do you have documentation for that, so that we know whether it applies to "your" Kate or "my" Kate? Best wishes, Thurstan 10:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) my information is based on another researchers. If you think it is incorrect, please feel free to correct it. just write a note on the pages discussion about what and why. Regions of New South Wales Please see Talk:Regions of New South Wales. Robin Patterson 14:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC) George Henry Adams Brian, I have made some changes to the page for George Henry Adams. Refer to the contributers section for explanation. Regards Larry Adams Mewburn Hello Brian. You are following the above surname. I went to Grace Mewburn's funeral in Dubbo last year. She was 102, at death. She was born at Baan Baa south of Narrabri in north west New South Wales. She lived at Rye Park, just west of Yass New South Wales. In later life she moved to a property near Tomingley just south of Dubbo. Where I now live. Grace lived her last few years at the Orana Gardens Residential Aged Care. in East Dubbo. Eridge1 13:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Copied to Talk:Grace_Esther_Francis_(1908-2010) with edits to article. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:22, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Corrections *Please see note on Clarence Roy Creswick (1899-1953). Thurstan 22:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *See notes on Richard Cramp (c1861-1933) and Richard Cramp (1864), who have been confused with each other. Thurstan 05:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *See note on Annie Dorman (bef1865-aft1889). Thurstan 04:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *You have duplicate entries in your database for John Robert McDonald (1847-1925). *You have the wrong husband for Dorothy Joyce Doggett (1906-1992). Thurstan 00:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Crouch family I have just made the following two corrections to the Couch family: *tranferred one of the wives of Samuel Earnest Crouch (1875-1925) to Samuel Crouch (1858-1945) *tranferred the wife of Charles Crouch (1858-1940) to Charles Crouch (c1851-1914) You may like to update your database. Thurstan (talk) 06:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brian, a family member says we descend from Daniel McGuirk and Patrick Grady is there any truth to these men having an Aboriginal ancestry or somone along the lines marrying into them. Dan Hi Yeweni, I updated your Arthur Rolfe page with the info I have. I'm a direct descendant of the Charles Rolfe/Janes Potts son, Arthur Charles Rolfe, lineage. I have a Tree up on Ancestry.com.au 02:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Take care. Tracie, Zealand. Please don't include question-marks in person-page names Too late for most of yours, mate! But please bear it in mind if you return. I've just removed the question-marks from a chunk of your list of pages to be upgraded - down to Albert Henry someone. I wonder whether there is a programmatic way to do it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:06, January 11, 2017 (UTC)